Adsorption, distribution, metabolism and excretion (ADME) properties of drugs are critical characteristics of any drug and can mean the difference between a safe and effective drug on the one hand, and a clinical and commercial failure, on the other hand. While recent advances in drug formulation technologies (and drug conjugates or prodrugs) have offered some ability to improve ADME in limited cases, underlying ADME problems are still a major cause of the failure of drugs in clinical trials. A common ADME issue with currently approved drugs and drug candidates is rapid metabolism. A drug candidate that otherwise is highly efficacious in in vitro and preclinical testing, can be metabolized too quickly and cleared from the body giving little to no pharmacological effect. “Band Aid” efforts to overcome fast metabolism include dosing at very high levels or dosing very frequently. Both of these solutions to rapid metabolism are fraught with problems, including increasing the side effects of drugs, increasing exposure to toxic metabolites, and decreasing patient dosing compliance due to frequency.
In limited cases, metabolic inhibitors have been used to improve the characteristics of a particular drug (see Kempf, D. et al. Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 41(3), p. 654 (1997); Wang, L. et al. Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 56(6 Pt. 1), p. 659 (1994). However, this strategy is not widely used, and can lead to serious unwanted side effects, and undesired drug-drug interactions.
Optimization of drug structure by chemists usually involves an iterative process of structure modification to improve biological activity and/or metabolic properties. However, a better metabolic profile often comes at the expense of biological potency and efficacy, due to the significant structural modifications of a desired pharmacophore structure needed to stop or slow biological degradation processes. A potential strategy for improving the metabolic profile of a drug, without substantially altering the biological potency and efficacy, is to replace (substitute) one or more hydrogen atoms with deuterium, thus slowing cytochrome P450 mediated metabolism. Deuterium is an isotope of hydrogen that contains an additional neutron in its nucleus, and is safe, stable and nonradioactive. Due to the increased mass of deuterium as compared to hydrogen, the bond between carbon and deuterium has a higher energy (stronger) as compared to the bond between hydrogen and carbon, and can reduce metabolic reactions rates. The reduced metabolic reaction rate can favorably impact a molecule's ADME properties, giving improved potency, efficacy, safety and tolerability. Other physical characteristics of deuterium are essentially identical to hydrogen, and would not be expected to have a biological impact on a molecule with deuterium replacement.
In nearly four decades, only a small number of drugs have been approved that employ deuterium substitution to improve metabolism (see Blake, M. et al. J. Pharm. Sci., 64, p. 367 (1975); Foster, A. Adv. Drug Res., 14, p. 1 (1985); Kushner, D. et al. Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol., p. 79 (1999); Fisher M. et al. Curt. Opin. Drug Discov. Devel., 9, p. 101 (2006)). The result of deuterium replacement of hydrogen on metabolic rate, however, has not been predictable and has led to variable results. In some cases the deuterated compounds had a decreased metabolic clearance in vivo, however for others, there was no change in the clearance rate, and yet others unexpectedly showed an increase in metabolic clearance rate. This variability has led ADME experts to question or reject deuterium replacement as a strategic drug design modification for reducing metabolic rate (see Foster and Fisher).
Even when a site and position of metabolism is known, deuterium replacement does not have a predictable effect on the metabolic rate. It is only by preparation of the specific deuterium substituted drug (candidate) and testing that one can determine the extent of change in metabolic rate. See Fukuto, J. et al. J. Med. Chem., 34(9), p. 2871 (1991). Many, if not most, drug candidates have multiple sites where metabolism is possible, however, this is unique to each drug molecule, thus making deuterium replacement a different study for its effect on each candidate. See Harbeson, L. and Tung. R. Medchem News, 2, p. 8 (2014) and references therein. There are several examples of drug candidates where deuterium substitution of hydrogen has led to an enhanced metabolic rate and/or metabolic switching, or no in vivo change of the molecule's profile even after metabolic slowing. Harbeson et al. reveal that selective deuteration of paroxetine at predicted metabolically labile positions actually produced analogs which demonstrated increased metabolism in vivo (Scott L. Harbeson and Roger D. Tung, Deuterium in Drug Discovery and Development, 46 annual report in medicinal chemistry, 403-417 (2011)). Furthermore, Miwa reports that deuteration of metabolically labile sites may lead to the potentiation (or switching) of alternative metabolic pathways, with then undetermined consequences (Miwa. G., Lu, A., Kinetic Isotope Effects and ‘Metabolic Switching’ in Cytochrome P450-Catalyzed Reactions, 7 Bioessays, 215-19 (1987)). Phentermine has been deuterated to decrease its metabolic rate, however replacement of N,N-dimethyl hydrogens with deuterium resulted in no change observed (Allan B. Foster, “Deuterium Isotope Effects in the Metabolism of Drugs and Xenobiotics: Implications for Drug Design”, Advances in Drug Research, (14), 1-40 (1985)). Similarly, deuteration of metabolically active sites of tramadol led to no increase in duration of effect (Shao et. al., “Derivatives of Tramadol for Increased Duration of Effect”, Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, (16), 691-94 (2006)).
Etifoxine [6-chloro-2-(ethylamino)-4-methyl-4-phenyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazine] was originally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,404 by Hoffmann, I et al. Etifoxine has been shown to be an effective, acute acting, anxiolytic agent in humans with minimal sedative and ataxic side effects. Stein, D., Adv. Ther. 32(1), p. 57 (2015): Nguyen, N. et al., Hum. Psychopharm. 21, p. 139 (2006), Micallef. J., Fundam. Clin. Pharmacol., 15(3), p. 209 (2001).
The hydrochloride salt of etifoxine [6-chloro-2-(ethylamino)-4-methyl-4-phenyl-4H-3,1-benzoxazine] is known as Stresam™ and is sold mainly in France and in a limited number of other markets around the world for the treatment of anxiety (specifically, anxiety with somatic manifestations). The short half-life of etifoxine in humans (4-6 hours) is a significant limitation in its use. The recommended dosing schedule for elifoxine is three times a day (or a higher dose, twice a day). This schedule can be quite inconvenient to the patient and can contribute to dosing noncompliance. See Santana, L. et al. Patient Preference and Adherence, 5, p. 427 (2011). Studies also show a significant individual variability of the pharmacokinetic parameters especially in the dose Cmax a relationship. (see etifoxine package insert information, Lundbeck Argentina SA). Inter and intra-patient variability is largely based on differences in drug metabolic capacity. Reducing inter and intra-patient variability is desirable as it hampers optimal therapy. Poor metabolizers may be at higher risk of off-targets side-effects due to higher drug levels. Excessive metabolizers may not get relief from insufficient efficacy due to excessively diminished drug levels. (see Wilkinson, G. The New England Journal of Medicine (352). 2211-21 (2005). Enhancing the metabolic stability of etifoxine will reduce inter- and intra-patient variability as metabolic capacity becomes less of a determining factor.
Consequently, despite the desirable and beneficial effects of etifoxine, the requirements for multiple daily dosing and significant drug level patient variability limit its advantages. Thus, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat the aforementioned diseases and conditions.